


【班薩xFlo薩】貓咪日記-05（PWP）

by B_jin



Series: 【雙薩】貓咪日記 [5]
Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin





	【班薩xFlo薩】貓咪日記-05（PWP）

　　「Francesco、Francesco……」

　　當Francesco打開半掩的門扉時，看到的就是Antonio顫抖著臀部，將精液射進他襯衫裡的模樣了。  
　　Antonio提早發情了，滿室都是貓騷味。他似乎沒注意到Francesco已經進到房間，仍軟軟地直嚷嚷著兄長的名字，將高潮後通紅的雙頰埋進被揉皺的襯衫中，貪婪地嗅著上頭殘餘的氣味。

　　「我想我的襯衫是毀了。」Francesco悠悠地說，解開身上的衣褲，從後頭欺上小黑貓，一隻手拖住對方肉呼呼的翹臀。「真可惜，那件我蠻喜歡的。」

　　「……兄長！」  
　　Antonio側過腦袋眨著迷離的雙眸，好一會才回過神來，看到Francesco湊近的面龐驚慌地豎起貓耳。「我不知、不知道您回來了。」  
　　「沒見到你在大廳迎接我，真是令人遺憾。」Francesco垂下眉頭、佯裝沮喪地說，張嘴含住Antonio的耳尖，輕輕啃咬。「還用壞了我喜歡的襯衫……我該拿你怎麼辦呢？」  
　　「我很抱歉——」發情的渲染下，Antonio敏感得要命，光是被舔舐貓耳就紅了眼框，趴著主動露出後頸。「但是我真的很耐受…您又遲遲還沒回來……」  
　　「原來是我的問題嗎？」自喉間滾出幾個低沉的輕笑，Francesco咬下Antonio白頸上的軟肉，在上頭留下一口齒痕。「真可憐，Antonio，我就該提早些回來，害得你走投無路只能幹我的衣服，都是我的錯。」  
　　「我不是這個意思……」Antonio虛弱地說，害臊得不敢去看Francesco，將對方被自己用得濕答答的白襯衫壓在身下。  
　　Francesco既想繼續欺侮Antonio，又有些心軟，他將手探入後者早已自己擴張好、濕軟緊緻的肉穴，牽出部分體液。另一手也沒閒著，揉捏著Antonio缺乏鍛鍊下，柔軟微凸的胸部和肚皮。  
　　「Antonio，讓我看看你。」  
　　Francesco把捲縮成一團的小黑貓翻到正面，Antonio不大情願，揪著那已經被他抓爛的襯衫遮住臉部和光裸的上身，只露出一對貓耳朵。  
　　「你身上哪吋肌膚我沒看過？丟了吧。」Francesco無奈地失笑，動手就要扯去那塊礙事的布料，卻沒想到Antonio露利齒對著他嘶嘶貓叫。  
　　「兄長不要這件襯衫的話…我想收著……」黑貓囁嚅，態度倒是強硬，一點也沒打算鬆手的意思，滿臉防備著Francesco要和他搶。

　　「如果你缺衣服，我可以過幾天請人來為你量尺寸。」  
　　「……我只想要這件。」

　　再次因為自己的話而羞得緊閉雙眼，面對Francesco不解的神情，Antonio沒那股恥勁和對方解釋，只是扭著腰示意Francesco別再磨磨蹭蹭了。  
　　「如果這能讓你開心，我沒什麼意見。」也不知道緬因貓是真不懂還是在裝傻，他抽出手指，讓半勃的陰莖毫無阻礙地進入Antonio的體內，接著將頭蹭進衣擺下，貼著對方的胸脯舔吻，用舌尖在乳尖上頭劃圓。  
　　「但是我想看著你的臉，Antonio，紅通通的很好看，遮起來就太可惜了。」  
　　「不……要……」  
　　Antonio掙扎，把襯衫蓋到Francesco頭上，咬著食指發出輕哼聲。後者怕欺負多了，惹毛手足——別看Antonio平時一副溫和的模樣，所有壞脾氣總會藉著發情期、腦袋不清楚時全數發在Francesco身上——只能順應著對方點頭，不再勉強，乖巧地掰開Antonio的雙腿進出。  
　　小黑貓拱著腰低鳴，夾緊的後穴緊緊包覆著緬因貓的陰莖，穴口被操得泛紅。  
　　「哼嗯、別碰尾巴……」  
　　Francesco沒有理會Antonio的請求，毛絨絨的長尾捲了上去，糾纏在一塊，雙手也輕捏著尾椎骨，給予更多刺激。

　　「Antonio，可以像剛剛那樣叫我的名字嗎？」  
　　男人低喘，抖下掛在頭上的衣服，垂著耳朵露出討好的模樣——Antonio最吃Francesco這套了。  
　　「……Francesco。」Antonio輕聲低喃，讓那個他最熟悉的名字滑過舌尖隨著呻吟泄出唇齒間。

　　莫名有些羞恥。  
　　Antonio分神地想。

　　「繼續。」被叫喚的人食髓知味地催促，隨著對方唱名的頻率，開拓肉穴，戳刺手足那熟悉的敏感帶。  
　　Antonio捲曲腳趾，大腿像痙攣般發顫夾緊Francesco的腰。  
　　「Francesco、兄長——不行了——」黑貓嗚咽著發出貓哭，沒一會功夫就讓白濁濺濕雙方的腹部。  
　　Francesco勾起嘴角，看著寶貝弟弟饜足的模樣，欣然退出對方的體內，用手簡單解決。  
　　「要睡一下嗎？」  
　　「嗯……」  
　　剛射精完後的Antonio軟成灘水，慵懶地打了個哈欠，語氣黏糊成一塊。  
　　他伸手拉過Francesco的那件襯衫，如獲至寶般揣進懷中抱緊便闔上雙眼了。後者心情微妙地皺起眉頭，硬是將上半身擠進Antonio的臂膀間。  
　　「我本人在這裡喔。」  
　　Francesco甩甩尾巴，吃味地說，但顯然Antonio已經聽不見了。

　　End


End file.
